The Prince's Birthday, In Namimori
by Reborny Superbia
Summary: -Late Birthday Present For Bel- Like every morning, Kyoko Sasagawa wakes up like it's every normal day. But in the 22nd of December, she'll expect something she'll never will. Bel x Kyoko Sasagawa.


**Reborny: **Okay, I dont really know if this has been written before... but I think I'm the first person to write Bel/Kyoko... and please, Bel fangirls, dont kill me, because this is for my pure enjoyment.

**Squalo:** Pah, it's his birthday, and I think everybody is making a big fuss about it.

**Bel:** Ushishi~ of course. And Loud peast doesnt own KHR. Well, ... I'm grateful.

**Reborny:** WILL EVERYBODY JUST STOP SAYING THAT!! D:

-

-

-

Like every morning, Kyoko Sasagawa wakes up like it's every normal day. But in the 22nd of December, she'll expect something she'll never will.

Kyoko woke up ten o'clock in the morning. Stretching, she smiled happily at the nice weather. She got up, and got her towles. She rushed to the bathroom, and knocked the door a bunch of times. No one was inside. Good, her brother didnt get back from his morning jog.

She entered the bathroom, and closed the door behinde her. She took a qiuck shower, and on the exit, she met her brother.

"Nice day today, eh, Kyoko?" Said her enthusiastic brother, Ryohei.

Kyoko smiled brightly and nodded. "Mm~ Today, I'm going shopping with Hana-Chan." At the name of her friend, Ryohei blushed. Kyoko giggled, and left to her room.

She got out her winter clothes, and wore them. She then took her pink scarf and tied it around her neck. She brushed her blonde hair, and then, she went out.

On her way, Kyoko could feel someone watching her. She didnt turn around to check, but kept walking forward to her friend's house. Kyoko knocked the door of Hana's house once she reached there.

Hana opened the door and smiled. "Kyoko, I was waiting. What took you so long?" She said, as she exited her house and started walking. Kyoko giggled.

"Sorry, Hana-Chan, I think I overslept." Kyoko finished. Then, she got the feeling that somebody is watching her. This time, Kyoko turned around to check who was there. She found no one. She swallowed. Hana looked at her friend, and then, tilted her head in confusion.

"Kyoko... is anything wrong...?" Asked Hana. Kyoko chuckled nervousely, and shaked her head.

"Umm.. I just got this feeling that someone is watching me... It's nothing, I think." Kyoko said. Hana looked back, and then looked at Kyoko again.

"Maa, Kyoko. It's nothing to worry about." Hana said. And they contineud to the shops.

From a distance, there were certain people hiding.

"Ushishishi~ I think I'll take the blonde." Said a prince, Belphegor. The one who was next to him, was non-other than..

"VOOOI!! Is this what you called me here for?!? I'm going back to Itlay!" Squalo, who was dragged here for an unknown reason that has been known a while ago, left, cursing under his breath. Bel, stood in his place, looking at the girls. He had his eye on the Sawada girl, for a long time. He has been interested since Lussuria told him about her. So now, after he saw her, he's more interested. So he wanted her as a birthday present.

-

-

-

Kyoko, with Hana, shopped till they dropped. After this long shopping spree, they sat in the cafe', resting. As they were talking, a figure approached.

"Hello there, ladies." Said the once mentioned prince of the Varia. Hana and Kyoko looked at the blonde who stood in front of them.

"And you are..?" Asked Hana, crossing her arms. Belphegor grinned.

"Ushishi~ I'm the prince. I'm Belphegor." Answered Bel. Hana and Kyoko looked at eachother, confused.

"Umm, Belphe-" Kyoko was cut off by Bel.

"Bel for short."

"Umm, Bel-San, ... What do you want..?" Asked the cute girl. Bel grinned widely.

"You, princess." Bel looked at Kyoko's eyes, from behinde his long bangs. Hana got up.

"Are you hitting on my best friend?!" She half-shouted at him. Kyoko blushed and looked at Bel.

"Umm.. Bel-San, I'm flattered... but I dont know you, at all." Kyoko said. Bel chuckled and took her hand.

"Well, once you come with me, you'll know." And the blonde couple walked off.

"... Am I supposed to take these bags to her house..?" Hana said to herself. Sighing, she took the bags, and went to Kyoko's house.

-

-

-

Bel, who _kidnapped _Kyoko, walked in the streets of Namimori, with his _Princess._

"Ummm... Bel-San..? Can you tell me about yourself?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, I'm an Assasian. I belong to a family named the Varia, and I serve under my boss, Xanxus." Bel said. Kyoko blinked a few times, not understanding what was the prince talking about. He had no worries and contineud. "When I was little, I hated my older twin, Rasiel. We fighted a few times, but it ended up with me killing him. Ushishishi~ it was the first time seeing Royale Blood. An-" Suddenly, Bel was stopped by Kyoko's fingers on his lips.

"Okay... I think that's enough information." Kyoko shivered a bit at his descreptions of his past. Bel chuckled.

"Well, Princess, are you the sister of Sasagawa Ryohei..?" Asked Bel. Kyoko looked at him, and widned her eyes.

"You know my brother?!" She half gasped. Bel nodded.

"Yes, and he's pretty awsome." Okay, Bel didnt really mean that. No way that one of the Vongola gaurdians were awsome. But, he was only saying that to impress his _princess._

Kyoko smiled brightly at the prince, who grinned back.

"And you know why I came to Namimori today?" Asked Bel. Kyoko shaked her head and asked why. Bel grinned amusingly. "Because today, is the prince's birthday!"

At the sight of that, Kyoko grinned, and grabbed the boy by the wrist. "Then, we'll make you have a really enjoyable birthday!" And she dragged him to the streets of Namimori.

-

-

-

It was a rather busy day. Kyoko took Bel to all the places that are amusing to him. She bought him the most expensive piece of cake. Bel admitted he enjoyed his time with the Sasagawa girl.

As they were finished, it was already night. So, it was time to get back.

"Now, I'll escort you home. A princess like you cant alone in those streets." Bel grinned at the happy female with him. Kyoko smiled, and bowed.

"Thank you, prince Bel." She said it in a sarcastic way. Bel chuckled, and brought his hand forward as a sign for his princess to take it. Kyoko grabbed his hand, and started walking to the direction of her house.

Kyoko was obliviouse of what really Bel wanted. And again... why was she nice to strangers?

After they reached the Sasagawa recidence, Kyoko stood near the door, and turned to Bel.

"I hope you've had the best birthday ever. Though it wasnt that special, here in Nami." Kyoko said, fidgeting with her fingers. Bel grinned.

"Of course it has been." Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Kyoko. She blushed deep red as she looked up and the bang-covered eyes. Bel's grin didnt leave his face as it got closer to Kyoko's face.

"B-Bel-Sa-" And he gave her the kiss of death. Well, not clearly death, but surely captivating. He lips were on hers, as his hands held her little body tight. Kyoko's eyes were as big as bowling balls. She had no time to kiss back, think of kissing back, or think of thinking to kiss back; he already slid his tongue inside, exploring her mouth. Clearly, Kyoko was still in a shock state.

-

-

-

"Kyoko is late to the extreme!! Where is she?!?" Ryohei roamed inside the living room, wondering did his sister go.

Hana came by in the afternoon to drop the shopping bags for Kyoko, and said she went off with a blonde guy. Ryohei instantly though it was Dino, but he was in Italy. Then who..?

Something told Ryohei to look out the window.

And he did.

Oh, the shocking scene it was!

Ryohei didnt care if this was the second floor, he opened the window and jumped down.

"OOOII!! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Now, Ryohei's face had _seriouse bussines _written all over it. Bel parted his lips from Kyoko's, and let go of her.

"Ops~" And the prince ran away, followed by an angry boxer.

Kyoko stood there, dazed of all the drama that happened. She placed one hand on her lips which were still wet from Bel's kiss. She smiled.

_"I think I've finally found my prince..."_

-

-

-

-

**Reborny:** ZOMG! This is uber late!! Sorry Sempai!!

**Bel:** Ushishishi~ I think I'm onto some killing today. And yesterday was Christmas. You didnt write me something for it.

**Reborny:**... o_o... You're asking too much, idiot. _*knifed*_


End file.
